


Take Me Under Your Wing

by LoveAndPeac3



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, In the Flesh BBC Prompt Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndPeac3/pseuds/LoveAndPeac3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is a bit annoyed that Kieren is using his wing as an umbrella in the rain but he lets him anyway (because Simon can be nice like that). This was created when two prompts were combined. Original prompts are at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/">inthefleshbbc</a> <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html">Prompt Fest</a>: <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html?thread=11541#t11541">wings</a> and <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html?thread=12309#t12309">ITF!puffs</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Under Your Wing




End file.
